


It's For Me?

by 100percentfluffster



Series: Begin Again Bunker Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Part of Series, Supportive Castiel, Supportive Gabriel, Tired Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentfluffster/pseuds/100percentfluffster
Summary: Dean is shown what his future could hold with Castiel. Gabriel brings them to their future home and tries to make Dean feel at ease. Is this a snapshot of the future? Or a fleeting moment?





	

Castiel and Gabriel lead Dean through the bunker and come to a stop in front of an unassuming door. The human looks at it and squints as if trying to see something. After a moment he looks at Castiel and then Gabriel. “Let me guess...it’s bigger on the inside? Or is my baby home a closet? Cause I thought you lot were trying to _undo_ the childhood trauma.”

Castiel’s brow furrows as he immediately responds, “Of course not, Dean. We will never treat you that way. You know that, do you not?”

Gabriel huffs out in half amused and half concerned disbelief, “Come now, you two. Dean was right. It’s much bigger on the inside.” The archangel then steps forward and swings open the door. Dean looks in but sees nothing but an old school mop and some random linens. Gabriel smiles larger when Dean sends a questioning look his way and gestures for Dean to go first.

Dean sighs and slowly walks through the door frame, waiting for something to happen, whether it be good or bad. He looks around himself after he’s in the middle of the small room in confusion. He’s about to ask what he’s supposed to be doing when he sees a small enochian symbol etched into the wall. It falls directly within a shadow and is so subtle, Dean would have never noticed if he wasn’t looking for it.

As it is, he smirks and reaches forward to run his fingers over the sign which flickers blue before the wall that made up the back of the closet disappears revealing a large open concept living room and kitchen. Dean swallows as he steps into the space and looks around in awe. It’s a simple decorating job in dark browns and greens. Dean blinks slowly, feeling at peace just at the colour palet. The kitchen is sparkling clean with a large island and breakfast bar. He notices plastic locks on all of the lower cabinets and remembers why this home exists. For him, as a child… Dean shakes off his trepidation and walks to the large fluffy brown couch in the living room and he sees kids movies and a few boxes of toys laying unopened by the opposite wall, under the window.

Dean walks over and peers through the green curtains and out to their surroundings. He sees a large meadow brimming with wild flowers, and it never seems to end. Dean can’t see any sign of other life or a house anywhere. “Where are we?” he asks, still looking out the window.

Gabriel smirks, “Somewhere safe. Home made!”

“You made this? Wait, does that mean this isn’t real?”

Gabe frowns and says affronted, “Of course it’s real. Now, is it a real place on Earth, that’s a completely different question.”

“Are we in heaven?”

Castiel’s gruff voice says, “No. But we are also not on Earth. It is….”

Gabriel takes over, “It’s an in between. But what matters is that it’s safe. Very safe, and peaceful.”

Dean nods and decides to not push the subject, mostly from fear of figuring out what the big picture here is. He has half a mind to just run back to the bunker and pretend this never happened. Dean clears his throat and pointedly does not look at the two others in the room. Castiel reaches out to console and talk to his love, but Gabriel catches his hand and shakes his head slowly. The angel frowns in confusion at his older brother, and Gabriel pushes his own grace out to the other’s in reassurance. He then shouts with glee, “Come, Dean! There is more!”

Dean looks up in confusion and fear, “More?”

Gabriel snaps his fingers and the three of them are suddenly standing in a different room. Dean turns around and can see the stairs just outside the door of the room they’ve come to. Castiel lays a hand on Dean’s arm and Dean turns back to his angel. Castiel has a small smile dancing around his lips and his eyes shine as he looks at the righteous man and says, "This is your bedroom, Dean.”

“My bedroom?” Dean looks around and can feel his heart rate jumping up in excitement. The room is decorated to look like a forest. It’s a lot like the forest from purgatory, but this one is colourful and light, and the ceiling is painted with white clouds and birds. When Dean looks a bit closer he can see that the images on the walls are moving. Small sounds of rain and rustling leaves from animal movements can be heard. Dean smiles and says, “Myne? Like for _me_?”

“Yes, Dean. It’s yours.”

Dean lets out a small laugh, more of a staccato exhale, which he quickly covers up by clearing his throat. He feels a little dizzy at the thought of a real room. Not a motel or a bunker bed. No cold floors or demon traps. Just a soft and comfy space. For him. Just him.

Gabriel smirks and says, “How about Castiel and I go make something for lunch and you can explore the place?”

Dean looks up with relief, and the archangel sees it and nods. “Come on, lil bro. It’s time you learn at least minimal culinary skills.” Castiel murmurs a protest but with a snap of his fingers both winged figures disappear. Dean lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and lets himself wander around the room. Touching soft blankets and squeezing his toes in the cloud-like brown carpet. He wanders down the hall and finds a very plain and simple room which he assumes to be Castiel’s, as well as a large nice bathroom. It is themed to be like the ocean, and much like his room, their is a moving mural of colourful fish and whales and stingrays on the floor.

Dean passes the next ten minutes looking at everything and noting the colourful clothes in the closet with cartoons on them. He sees the bath toys under the sink. He finds many small items or stylistic choices that remind him of why he is here. Apprehension starts boiling again in his stomach, and then he hears Gabriel’s voice call out to him, saying that lunch is ready. Dean heads down the stairs, with shaky legs and sees the angel’s standing on one side of the breakfast bar. He slowly sits at one of the tall stools on the other side. His eyes flick to the side, where a very large odd chair rests. His eyes widen as he realizes it’s a high chair, and his throat suddenly seems to close. How the hell is he supposed to do this?

Castiel sets a small plastic plate in front of him with cheese, crackers, and apple slices on it. A small plastic cup, a blue sippy cup is then put down beside the plate and Dean raises an eyebrow.

Castiel explains, “You will feel younger, Dean. And even now, we will treat you like you are. You could find a lot of comfort in this, if you will just let go.”

“Let go of what?”

Castiel pauses in thought, “Of your responsibilities.”

Dean laughs shortly and quips, “Thought that was a good thing?”

Gabriel shakes his head and joins the conversation, “We’re all pleased and thankful for what you’ve done for us. But it’s your turn now. Release the weight of worrying about everyone else, and focus on yourself for a change. It won’t kill you.”

“How do you know that? What if I...become...whatever this is, and something….happens?”

Castiel sighs and reaches across to hold one of Dean’s hands in his own as he stares imploringly into the man’s eyes, “You will be able to return to your adult headspace. Like I said before, this is still a choice. We can only help you if you let us. But returning to your ‘big’ persona can be very stressful. But if any emergency happens, you will not be helpless. That said, nothing will happen.”

Gabriel adds, “And I’m a badass mofo. Nothing will or can take on an archangel on a whim.”

Dean sighs and he closes his eyes to try and think, but all he can hear is the throbbing that has become a permanent aspect of his thoughts. He can feel the exhaustion in each particle of his body, and the weight that makes it near impossible to move. His hand pulls away from Castiel and moves to subconsciously cover the mark. The mark burns on most days, and on bad days it pulls him so taut, that he can only fight his own instincts to kill and hope he can control it around the ones he loves.

Dean sighs again and absentmindedly picks up some apple slices and eats them as he thinks everything over. He’s scared. But so tired. Just tired of the mark. Of the violence. Of his blind rage. Of his brother turning his back on him. Tired of being tired. And frankly, anything sounds better than dealing with this any longer.

He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to do what the angels want him to; but he can’t turn away from this, not while Castiel keeps looking at him as if all his wishes have just been granted. Dean can see the pride and hope and love practically pouring from his angel, and it both lightens his heart and amps up his fear. He wants to do well, for Cas.

Dean then unscrews the top of the sippy cup and takes a large swallow. Gabriel frowns at him, but neither angel moves to correct him. Dean’s mouth waters when he finds the cup is full of juice, but not just any juice, the white grape apple juice that his mum used to buy for him. Dean hums and continues eating the food in silence. He doesn’t really register the plate or the cup after that, too long gone in his thoughts. Besides, no one is here to see him, other than the two creatures that are _urging_ him to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic will be about Dean and the angels really working out the details of how this will work. Dean will start to fall into his little head space and the first step of the process is discussed.


End file.
